It's All in the Handwriting
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Need i say more? COMPLETED! I am going to keep at T for the moment until I'm asked to change the rating.
1. It's Not Hers

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. This takes place in the Zeo and Turbo seasons._

Chapter 1 It's Not Hers

May 13, 1996

The letter started and ended simply… Dear Tommy. Love Kimberly. It was the contents between those words that shocked everyone, mostly the person it was addressed to. That person was Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo Ranger, leader of the Power Rangers.

"That can't be right," Katherine Hillard, the Pink Zeo Ranger, said.

This wasn't like Kimberly Hart, the former Pink Ranger. The words didn't make sense when Adam Park, the current Green Zeo Ranger, read them out loud. Everyone had questionable looks on their faces. Kim would never write such hurtful words, would she? Was this a part of Kimberly Hart we never knew?

"Um, I got to go. Catch you all later," Tommy said, dropping the letter to the ground and walking out of the Youth Center.

Tommy needed time alone. Only Billy Cranston, the former Blue Ranger, and maybe Rocky De Santos, the Blue Zeo Ranger and Adam, knew Tommy's feelings. I'm only saying maybe to Rocky and Adam because Billy had known Tommy the longest.

"Poor Tommy," Tanya Sloan, the Yellow Zeo Ranger, said.

Kat picked up the letter and began looking at it.

"Is Tommy that thick headed," she laughed.

"What are you talking about," Adam asked.

She looked at Adam and rolled her eyes.

"You guys must be blind or something," Kat said.

"What are you trying to say, Kat," Tanya asked.

"I might not have known Kim that long, but I've seen too many of her letters to know that this isn't her handwriting," she said.

Tanya had seen Kim's letters too, but she really did not know Kim that well as Kat did to understand the situation.

"This is nothing to be joking about, Kat," Billy said.

"I'm not joking, Billy," she promised.

"Give me that," he said.

Billy took the letter out of Kat's hands. His eyes grew as he moved down the letter.

"What is it, Billy," Rocky asked.

"The person who did this made one mistake. The writing's bigger," he laughed.

"Oh come on. I could have told you that," Adam said.

His girlfriend hit him over the head. Adam let out a yell as he moved his hand to the back of his head.

"And why didn't you," Tanya asked.

"No one's handwriting can be the same size every time," Adam said.

"Whatever, I'm telling Tommy. He has to know this," Kat replied.

Kat took the letter from Billy and started heading out the door.

"Wait," Rocky yelled. "Do you even know where he went?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Kat said.

"And what if we're wrong about everything," Billy asked.

Sure, Billy did not want to believe Kim would do this, but he also knew how she could go from one extreme to the other without thinking.

"Billy, if I was wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't be doing this," Kat said.

"I'm coming with you then," he insisted.

"Good luck," Adam said.

Billy nodded and headed out the door with Kat.

"You think they're doing the right thing," Rocky asked.

"Let's just hope for the best," Tanya said.

xxx

Tommy turned from the lake to find Billy and Kat walking towards him. He had been remembering all the special moments him and Kim had shared.

"Aw man," Tommy moaned.

As they moved closer, Tommy knew what was in Kat's hand and turned half way and closed his eyes.

"You guys, I really don't need this right now," he sighed.

"Tommy, you need to hear this," Kat said.

"What's to hear, Kat? You heard what Adam said. She met someone else," he snapped.

"Man, that someone else is the one that wrote this, not Kimberly," Billy said.

"And how would you know that, Billy," Tommy asked.

"Look at it, Tommy," he said.

Kat handed the letter to Tommy and began reading it. She rolled her eyes as Tommy began to literally read it.

"Tommy, don't read it. Just look carefully at it," Kat said.

"I don't know what I'm looking for guys," he sighed.

Billy and Kat sighed as well.

"You have any of her old letters," Billy asked.

"What do you think? Of course I do," Tommy said.

"Then lets get to your house so we can prove to you that Kim didn't write this," Kat replied.

"But, Kat…" Tommy hesitated.

She turned around as Tommy stopped. He knew they meant well, but what could they really prove?

"No buts, Tommy," Kat said.

"I guess there's no use fighting it," he sighed.

No matter what, Tommy knew he was not going to win. Besides, he wanted to believe so much that Kim loved him.

"There sure isn't," Billy smiled.

"Are you guys sure about this," Tommy asked.

"Tommy," Kat yelled, "you should know better. She's your girlfriend. I want you to be happy. Even if that means me giving up hope that…"

She stopped herself from going on. Kat had been waiting for this day, but she also knew that Tommy and Kim's relationship would never end in a letter.

"I know, Kat. I love Kim. You'll find someone. It's just not the person you hope it to be," Tommy said.

"That means a lot, Tommy," she smiled.

There was no doubt Kat had feelings for Tommy, but he had Kim, and Kat was not about to betray a friend like that.

"I'll tell you one thing about all of this though. I know Kim wouldn't break up with me in a letter," Tommy laughed.

"Then you got to believe in your heart that whoever wrote this isn't Kim," Kat said.

Tommy smiled as he let his head fall.

"What are we waiting for," he smiled.

"That's the spirit, Tommy," Billy said.

xxx

Tommy, Billy, and Kat sat in Tommy's room, looking through old letters. The more letters they looked through, the more the truth was coming out.

"This is amazing. Did this person really think they could get away with this," Tommy asked.

Every letter he went through was nothing like the one in his hand. How could he have been that stupid to believe it?

"Tommy… they almost did," Kat laughed.

Tommy also laughed. The room was almost covered with letters. They were mostly from Kim, but there were some from Jason, Trini, and Zack too. All three of them mostly wrote in the same letter. In one of their many letters, the three said that they would be visiting in October. Tommy could not wait to see them. He was hoping too Kim would come during that time as well.

"Well, now we know the truth," Billy smiled.

"There's one more thing," Tommy said.

"What more proof do you need, Tommy," Billy asked.

"I'm supposed to go meet Kim this weekend. If she calls and asks if I'm still coming, that's all I need," he said.

Billy threw one hand around Tommy.

"Glad you remembered. We better get to the Youth Center then. She probably already called," he said.

"If I wasn't under age, I'd be on my fifth beer," Tommy laughed.

"You're going to worry yourself sick," Kat said.

xxx

Ernie was nearly running to the table that the gang was sitting at.

"Whoa, Ernie, what's the rush for," Rocky asked.

"You guys you wont believe who's on the phone," he said out if breath.

"We give up. Who," Tanya asked.

"Kimberly… and she wants to talk to you, Tommy," Ernie said.

Everyone shot their heads his way. He had just finished reminding them about his plans on going to Florida. They were all surprised that he remembered.

"You ready," Adam asked.

Tommy placed both of his hands on his chair and nodded at Adam.

"Yeah," he said.

He got up and walked over to the counter, letter in his back pocket. That's where it was going to stay until things got cleared up.

"Um… Kim," Tommy began.

She could tell something was not right. He was not in his happy mood whenever she would call.

"_Hey, Tommy, what's wrong? You sound troubled_," Kim said.

"Um, I'll tell you after I get to Florida," he smiled.

"_Well, if you say so. Don't think I'll let it slip_," Kim warned.

The phone became silent. Tommy was waiting for Kim to say something else.

"Kimberly," he asked.

"_I don't believe it_," she gasped.

"Believe what? You didn't pull a me and forget, did you," Tommy asked.

"_Hell no! I've been waiting for this weekend for months now_," Kim smiled.

"Then," Tommy asked.

"_You remembered_," Kim said.

"How could I not with the plane ticket glued to my wallet," Tommy laughed. "Plus, Rocky reminds me like everyday, and Billy has this countdown watch looking thing. It's like they don't want me forgetting, or they can't wait for me to leave."

Tommy had been in the dog house the first time he was late for something like this. Everyone was seeing Kim off to Florida. Kim was getting more pissed with every minute Tommy did not show. He finally showed up ten minutes before the flight was called. Tommy was known to be late, but not to something like this. He had forgotten to set his alarm the night before. She did not talk to him before she boarded. Of course when Kim landed, Tommy was the first person she called.

"_They're just looking out for their leader_," Kim smiled.

"You don't think I'm your leader too no more," Tommy frowned.

"_You've always been more than just a leader to me. You sound calmer_" Kim noticed, "_but don't think you're out of the clear_."

"I know," Tommy sighed. "Don't worry. I'll probably tell you before you have a chance to ask."

"_Aright then, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow. I love you_," Kim said.

"Back at you," Tommy replied.

Tommy could just see Kim rolling her eyes on the other line.

"_One of them must be near you for you not to say it_," she laughed.

"It's Ernie," Tommy said.

"_You need to learn to stop being so bashful_," Kim continued to laugh.

"You want me to say it now," Tommy asked.

"_If you want to. No pressure_," Kim said.

"Okay. I love you, Kim," Tommy replied.

Ernie looked over at Tommy and smiled. Tommy returned the smile, blushing.

"See you tomorrow, Kim," he said.

"_Bye, Tommy_," she replied.

xxx

May 14, 1996

Rocky and Adam dropped off Tommy at the airport the next day. Tommy hardly talked on the way there.

"Good luck man," Rocky said.

Tommy got out and eyed Rocky. The Blue Ranger did not know if Tommy was going to say anything.

"Thanks, Rocky," Tommy sighed.

"Why are you so nervous, Tommy," Adam asked.

He shrugged as he grabbed his bag from the back.

"I don't know," Tommy said.

"You shouldn't. You know Kim didn't do it," Rocky laughed.

Tommy looked down and smiled. His friends had been so supportive through all of this.

"I know, Rocky. I guess I'm scared not knowing how Kim will react when I show her the letter," Tommy said.

"You'll do just fine," Adam assured him.

"Thanks, Adam. That's mean a lot," Tommy smiled.

"See you later," Rocky said.

"Bye you two," Tommy replied.

xxx

As Tommy waited to board the plane to Florida, he took out the letter from his back pocket and read it for the twentieth time that day.

"_I've met someone else_," was all Tommy could hear.

The two of them both knew that a long distance relationship would be hard. Everything was going fine. There was no talk about breaking up of anything like it. Kim had not given Tommy any reason that things were not going well.

"Rocky and Adam are right. Why am I worrying so much? I know you wouldn't do this Kim. At least not in a letter," Tommy said out loud.

Tommy laughed at the fact that he was talking to himself. He folded it back up and put it back in his pocket as his flight began boarding.

"I felt like I lost you when you left to Florida," he began to say out loud again. "I'm not losing you again Beautiful to someone that can't get it through his thick head that you're called for already."

Tommy sighed as he picked up his bag and began walking towards the gate, and into the plane that would send him to the one woman he would love forever.

"_Here we go_," he said to himself.

Earlier, Tommy picked up a copy of People Magazine to read on the plane. It's not that he was a big reader or anything, but he knew if he didn't have something to occupy him, he would be reading that letter over and over.

TBC


	2. If Not You, Then Who

_Disclaimer: I own Jeff Carter. You should know who he is._

Chapter 2 If Not You, Then Who

Tommy finally allowed himself to stop worrying and enjoy his weekend. This was Kimberly Hart he was talking about. She would never do something like this, at least not in this manner anyway.

"_Don't give up on us_," Tommy said to himself.

The young woman next to him had just ordered a drink and turned his way.

"You didn't want anything," she asked.

"No, I'm good," Tommy said.

Tommy looked back down at his magazine. He let out a little laugh. There was a little article about the Power Rangers in there. They had become quite famous to say the least.

"What's brining you to Florida," the woman asked.

Tommy turned back to her, really wanting to get some sleep before the plane landed. He wanted to get tired of reading.

"My girlfriend. You," Tommy asked.

"I'm getting back from a business trip," she said.

Tommy yawned and placed his head against the window as his eyes closed.

xxx

Kimberly shook the coach's hand and began walking out the door when Jeff Carter, the guy who did all of the computer work at the gym, stopped her.

"Where are you going, Kim," he asked.

She rolled her eyes and turned his way. The guy had gotten really annoying since he had arrived there. He was always looking at her doing her routines, which freaked her out.

"If you must know, I'm picking up Tommy from the airport," Kim said.

"You're still dating that long haired freak," Jeff laughed.

He thought that the letter would have already gotten to Tommy by now.

"Listen, that long haired freak you're talking about happens to be the love of my life thank you very much," Kim snapped.

"How do you know if he's not cheating on you," Jeff asked.

"He's not like that," Kim yelled.

"Well if anything happens, I'll be here for you," Jeff said.

Kim rolled her eyes and tied her jacket around her waist.

"That will never happen. I can assure you of that," she said.

"We'll see about that," Jeff whispered as he watched Kim walk out the door.

xxx

Tommy rubbed his eyes as he exited the gate and walked into the airport. He was really glad to be back on the ground.

"Teleporting is so much better," Tommy whispered.

He suddenly was full of energy as he heard his name being yelled from a crowd of at least fifteen people. He finally spotted a young woman wearing red with a big smile on her face.

"Tommy," Kim called.

"Kim," he smiled.

He dropped his bag and picked her up and spun her around.

"Wow, Tommy. I don't think I've ever been greeted like that before, but it's missing something it seems," Kim said.

Tommy smiled, knowing what she was talking about.

"I think I know what it is, Beautiful," he said.

He leaned down and kissed her. They broke so Tommy could get a better look at Kim. She laughed and pulled him back to her lips.

"Let's get your bags and get out of here, Tommy," Kim suggested.

"Sure thing, but before we do, I want to see if anyone's at the Youth Center. For your information, I just have this carry on," he said.

"Tell them hi for me," Kim smiled.

He smiled as he picked up the pay phone. How could he have thought that Kim would leave him? She wore his color very well or maybe because he was used to seeing her in pink.

"_Hello_," asked a man.

"Hey, Ernie, it's Tommy. Is any of the guys there," he wondered.

"_Kat, Tanya and Rocky just left. Adam and Billy are about to leave too_," he said.

"Can you please grab them before they leave? I want to talk to them," Tommy replied.

"_Hold on, I'll get them_," Ernie smiled.

"Thanks," Tommy said.

He could hear Ernie yell their names, which made Tommy laugh.

"_Hello,_" asked a familiar voice.

"Billy, I'm here," Tommy said.

"_Tommy, that's great news_," he smiled.

"Thanks man. Kim says hi. How's everything over there," he asked.

Tommy heard Adam's voice come on.

"_Tommy, don't worry, we got it under control over here. You just enjoy Florida_," he said.

"Just answer the damn question, Adam," Tommy insisted.

"_It's burning here man_," he sighed.

"In the winter," Tommy wondered.

Sure, Angel Grove was known for not snowing, but that did not mean it was still freezing.

"_We think it has something to do with you-know-who_," Adam whispered.

"If it gets worse, call me," Tommy said.

Adam didn't answer.

"Adam," Tommy asked.

"_Yeah, I will_," he sighed.

"Good. Talk to you later," Tommy said.

"_Later_," Adam replied.

Kim could tell something was wrong. The look on Tommy's face was not one she had seen for a while.

"What's going on, Tommy," Kim asked as he hung up the phone.

"There might be trouble," he sighed.

"You're leaving," Kim frowned.

Kim looked down and sighed. She knew this could happen. Tommy took her hand in comfort. She looked back up at him and smiled.

"Only if it's an emergency," Tommy said.

She smiled as Tommy took his bag. He took her hand and began walking out to Kim's car.

xxx

Tommy threw his bag on Kim's bed and sighed. He knew he would have to do this sooner or later. Tommy began reaching for his back pocket when Kim caught it.

"Tommy, you didn't…" she laughed.

He knew what she thought was is in the pocket and also started laughing.

"I know what you thought it was. You have a dirty mind little miss," Tommy smirked.

"So it isn't a…" Kim asked.

"Hardly, Kim. It's the reason why I was sounding so troubled, as you put it," Tommy said.

Kim looked straight into Tommy's eyes as he once again reached for his back pocket and pulled out the letter.

"When did you get that," she asked.

Her voice sounded concerned, which made Tommy suspicious at first.

"So, you wrote this," he asked.

Tommy's heart sank. He could not believe that this was happening. His thoughts were blocked as his lips were being covered with Kim's.

"Hell no," Kim laughed. "I was asking because I saw my name on it and I don't remember writing or sending you a letter in the past month. I've been so busy I hardly get to call you either anymore."

Tommy could not believe either how busy they both were. They were lucky enough to catch each other once a week.

"Well, just take a look at it and see what it means," Tommy said.

Kim didn't know what else to do but take the letter from Tommy.

"You're scaring me, Tommy. What am I going to find in this letter," she asked.

"Just read it," he said.

Tommy didn't have to tell Kim anything, but if she had any clue of who would do this, then maybe they would get some answers. She gave him a puzzled look as she put the paper in front of her face.

"Don't look at me like that, Kim, please," Tommy begged.

No reaction or sound came out of the former Pink Ranger's mouth as she silently read the letter.

"Kim," Tommy asked.

Her eyes grew as the paper was lowered from her face, and her body fell to the bed. She put her hand over her mouth and began crying. Tommy pulled her up and wrapped her in his arms.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I just want to find out who the hell did this to us," Tommy said.

Kim looked at him and wiped her eyes.

"Tommy, you got to believe me that I wouldn't do this to you," she said.

"I know you, Beautiful. When I got this, I didn't know how to live. Thoughts of why went through my mind," he replied.

"I'm not that cold to leave you with something stupid like this," Kim cried. "If I were to ever leave you, which will be like never, I would have told you in person. You know, to talk it over first."

Tommy looked down and smiled. Now that was the Kimberly Hart he knew and loved. The most loving and caring person he had ever met.

"I knew you would never break up with me in a letter," Tommy said.

"I think I know who might have done this," Kim replied.

"I was hoping you would," Tommy smiled. "Who is he?"

Kim moved towards her desk and grabbed her keys.

"Are you up for a little ride," she asked.

He smiled and put his hand on her back, guiding her out the door.

xxx

With the way Kim stormed in the door, Tommy thought she was going to kill this guy before he could even talk to him.

"Jeff," she yelled.

He turned to see Kim's evil like eyes and a piece of paper in her hand.

"Oh shit," Jeff cussed.

He knew exactly what the contents of that paper held.

"Oh shit's right. How the hell could you do this? You know God damn well I love Tommy," Kim snapped.

Before Kim began to run after him, Tommy took her by the hand.

"Kim, wait. I don't think you really want to kill him," he said.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill him," she laughed. "Tommy, I hate him for what he did, but I'm no killer."

Kim turned to Jeff, who stood still, too scared to move. He knew Kim knew how to fight, and did not want her to use them on him.

"You, Tommy, and I are going into that office, and you're going explain how you got the address and my handwriting. Which by the way is so not even close to mine," Kim said.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into buddy. Kimberly's not the kind of girl you want to mess with," Tommy laughed.

xxx

Meanwhile in New York, three former Rangers were walking along Main Street when one of them stopped.

"Jason, what's wrong," Trini asked.

"Dude you're sweating," Zack said.

Jason's hand on a building was the only thing keeping him up. His head was spinning.

"You guys, something's not right. This feeling, I've never felt this way," Jason moaned.

"Like how," Trini asked.

"It's like hate and sadness. I use to feel it as a Ranger when a monster would show up, but not like this way before. It's stronger," Jason replied.

He took a poll to keep himself from falling over. Jason was becoming more and more lightheaded.

"I wonder what's going on over there," Trini said, talking about Angel Grove.

"I better contact Tommy and ask. I wish I had a communicator," Jason sighed.

"Then how may I ask are you going to contact him," Zack asked. "There's no way you're going to be able to tell Tommy anything with all these people here at a pay phone."

Jason pulled out a cell phone.

"That still doesn't fix anything, Jason," Zack said. "There are too many people here to talk about what you want to tell Tommy."

"Calm down, Zack. I'll keep it on the safe side," Jason promised.

"You better," he sighed.

Jason began dialing the numbers to the Youth Center.

"_Hello_," Ernie asked.

"Hey, Ernie, this is Jason," he said.

"_Jason. It's great to hear from you_," he replied.

"You too. Listen, does Tommy happen to be there," he asked.

"_He's actually in Florida visiting Kimberly_," Ernie said.

"Really? Okay, well, I guess I'll call Kim's place then," Jason replied.

That was news to Jason. Last time he heard, Tommy was still a Power Ranger.

"_Must be quiet then_," he thought to himself.

"_Take care, Jason_," Ernie said.

"You too, Ernie," he replied.

Jason shook his head as he hung up. The pain had lessened some.

"What's wrong bro," Zack asked.

"Tommy's with Kim. He wouldn't go to Florida if anything was happening," Jason said.

"It has to be a warning from the future. Like that feeling is going to be in you soon," Trini replied.

"If this feeling comes over me, it must be evil. Promise me, don't believe a word I say if this evil controls me," Jason begged.

Trini and Zack nodded.

"I need to get a hold of Tommy… fast," Jason sighed.

xxx

Jeff sat down in a chair as Kim closed the door.

"Start talking buddy," Tommy commanded.

"Alright, alright," Jeff cried.

"First thing's first, the address," Kim said.

"I found a letter to you from Tommy that he sent from that place I sent it to," Jeff replied.

That was only half of it. Kim shook her head as the thought of him getting into her things sank in.

"And Kim's handwriting," Tommy asked.

"I've seen enough of her handwriting to figure out how she wrote," Jeff said.

"Well, you should have known better then to try to plagiarize my writing, Jeff. You might have fooled Tommy and a couple of my friends, but it only took one to figure out it was a fake," Kim replied.

On the way there, Tommy told Kim how Kat and Billy came to him at the lake. She was grateful to Kat especially. She had never really been too fond of her since she saw her and Tommy in her car at that day at the Command Center.

"I did well then," Jeff laughed.

Kim gave him the evil eye as Tommy held her back.

"Shut up, Jeff," Tommy yelled.

"If you pull any of this shit again, I'll personally see to it that you get kicked out. Understood," Kim asked.

"Yes, Miss Hart," Jeff said.

"Don't be sarcastic with me," Kim snapped.

xxx

As Tommy and Kim entered her room, Kim flung herself on her bed.

"I must say, Miss Hart, you sure let that boy have a piece of your mind," Tommy said as he found a spot next to Kim on the full size bed.

"You weren't bad yourself, Mr. Oliver," Kim smiled.

She made her way closer to Tommy and sighed as she pulled her arms under his armpits and over his shoulders.

"I love you so much, Tommy. I don't know how I would have ever lived without you," Kim said.

"I love you too, Beautiful," he smiled.

He sat back up and laid Kim's head on his lap and played with her hair.

"This sucks that you're only here for the weekend," Kim frowned.

"I'm just glad I'm even here. I had no clue if Mondo was going to be attacking before I left," Tommy said.

His communicator went off as soon as he finished the sentence.

"Me and my big fat mouth. Will this day ever end," Tommy sighed.

"It's your job, Tommy," Kim smiled.

Tommy half smiled as he pulled his communicator to his lips. Kim sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tommy here, what's up," he asked.

"_Sorry to bug you, but you told me to call if anything happened_," Adam said.

"I know, Adam. What's wrong," Tommy asked.

"_We can really use your help right now. It won't be long_," he promised.

"Tommy out," he said.

He put his hand down and looked at Kim.

"Go you silly ass," she laughed, pushing him off the bed.

"At least let me kiss you goodbye first," Tommy frowned.

"Then get up here," Kim laughed.

"You're the one that pushed me off," Tommy reminded her as he laughed and jumped back on the bed.

Kim bit her lip as Tommy playfully pushed her down.

"I hate leaving you, Beautiful," Tommy sighed.

"Come back soon," Kim said.

He smiled and kissed her.

"Be back in a flash," Tommy winked.

He gave her one last quick kiss and teleported out. Kim then noticed that she had a message.

"_Hey, Kim, it's Jason. Trini and Zack say hi too. Anyway, it's hell trying to find your guy," _he laughed._ "First, I call the Youth Center, and Ernie tells me Tommy's with you. Now, I'm calling you, and no one answers. Have him call me please. He has my cell number. Later_."

xxx

Kim lied in bed watching TV, wondering if Tommy was ever going to show up. She was about to turn off the TV when a flash of red entered the room.

"Tommy," Kim smiled.

Kim jumped out of bed and threw herself into an unexpected Tommy, causing the both of them to fall to the ground.

"I was scared to death," Kim cried.

He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine, Kim, really," Tommy smiled.

Tommy helped Kim get up from the floor.

"Before I forget, Tommy, Jason left a message. He has been trying to reach you," she said.

Tommy got into his bag to get a clean shirt to sleep in.

"I got to get a hold of him tomorrow," he replied.

"Now, get out of those cloths and get in bed," Kim said.

"Did he say what he wanted," Tommy asked as he took off his shirt.

"No, but he sounded really concerned," Kim said.

Tommy claimed into the bed and kissed Kim goodnight.

TBC


	3. I Need You to Rescue Me

_Disclaimer: I just own Jeff Carter._

Chapter 3 I Need You to Rescue Me

May 16, 1996

Tommy decided to call Jason the day he was leaving.

"_Hello_," asked a voice.

"Jason hey, it's Tommy," he said.

"_It's good to hear from you bro. How's Florida_," he asked.

"It's been a blast. I'm leaving today though," Tommy frowned.

Jason started laughing. He knew what his best friend meant by that by that. It seemed that Tommy was never the same after Kim left.

"_At least you got to get time off, right_," Jason asked.

"In a way, but I was mostly here for business, and not PR," Tommy laughed.

"_Let me get this straight. You were in Florida for business other than PR? What, did you ask Kim to marry you or something_," Jason asked.

Tommy looked down and laughed. Boy, he would have liked for that to be true, but they were still in high school. Kim and Tommy had already come up with a plan anyway.

"Nothing like that. It's a long story," Tommy sighed.

"_If you say so. Anyway, I've been trying to get a hold you to tell you I've been getting that feeling again_," Jason said.

Tommy had a feeling he knew what it was.

"The one you got when you were a Power Ranger," he asked.

"_Yeah, but it's different this time. This time it's stronger_," Jason said.

This really concerned Tommy. He had seen Jason in that state before, and it was not pretty.

"Do you want me to inform Zordon," Tommy asked.

"_No, you have more important things to do_," Jason said.

"Jason, did you just hear what you said? You're sounding like you're not our business," Tommy laughed.

"_I shouldn't have to be. Not right now anyway_," he sighed.

"You better call if it gets worse, you hear me," Tommy asked.

"_I will_," Jason said.

"Good. Talk to you later," Tommy replied.

"_Bye bro_," Jason sighed.

xxx

Tommy took Kim's hand as his flight was being called.

"Kim, I don't want to leave you here with that creep," he said.

"Don't worry, Tommy. He knows if he try's anything… I'll kick his ass," she smiled.

"I know you can, Beautiful. That's why I don't worry about you… too much," he smirked.

"You can't fool me, Oliver," Kim laughed. "I know you like the back of my hand. You worry about me 24/7."

"Alright, you caught me," Tommy admitted.

Kim could see the fear in Tommy's eyes.

"I'm a big girl, Handsome. I can take care of myself," she smiled.

Tommy laughed and pulled Kim to his lips.

"I know you can," he said.

"Then get your ass on that plane and call me when you get home," Kim laughed.

"I love you, Kimberly," Tommy said.

"Back at you," she smiled.

"Oh come on, Kim. I won't do that again, I promise," Tommy said.

"I think it's cute. Like on Ghosts… ditto," she laughed.

"If you say so," Tommy said.

As he turned around, Kim grabbed his hand and pulled him to her to kiss him.

"I love you, Tommy," she cried.

"Now that's what I call a goodbye," he smiled.

"Well, I had to match your welcome," Kim laughed.

xxx

Tommy walked out of the gate with his head down. He was happy and sad at the same time. Happy he had Kim in his life, and sad that he had to leave her in Florida. He would have given anything to have just taken Kim with him.

"Tommy," Rocky called.

Tommy smiled as he saw Rocky and Adam waving their hands over their heads.

"Hey you guys," he sighed.

"You didn't tell us what happened when you made that quick trip back," Adam reminded him.

"We found out who did it," Tommy said.

Rocky and Adam high fived each other when they heard the news.

"You didn't like leaving her, did you," Rocky asked.

Tommy looked up and half smiled at Rocky. He knew it was so obvious to them. There was no denying it.

"Is it that obvious," Tommy asked.

"Big time," Adam said.

"Don't worry. Kim has known how to protect herself since before you two even met," Rocky laughed.

"I know, Rocky," Tommy sighed, "but she's learned some new moves from me too."

"Then why are you worrying," Adam asked.

"That's just me," Tommy said.

xxx

May 20, 1996

Kim did not like the idea that she was stuck with Jeff until closing time. She had begged the coach to let someone else lock up, but he would not have it. He trusted her.

"_Might as well grab the towels_," Kim said to herself.

Jeff saw Kim enter the locker room and smiled. When she turned around, he turned his head back to the computer.

"Don't you even think about it," Kim said underneath her breath.

Jeff carefully walked into the locker room and grabbed her hand.

"Get your damn hands off of me, Jeff," Kim yelled.

"You know you want to, Kim," he laughed.

"In your dreams buddy," she smarted off.

Kim finally pulled him off her and began running. He grabbed her hand again and threw her to the ground.

"There's no need to fight your feelings, Kim. Tommy doesn't have to know," Jeff whispered.

He pinned her down and began kissing her. Kim was trying to move her face anywhere and everywhere.

"For the last time, Jeff, please stop," she begged.

He began to take off her jacket, Kim's trembling body underneath his. Her eyes were closed tightly.

"I can't do this," Kim cried.

"Sure you can," Jeff said.

He slipped his hand threw her shirt.

"Stop," Kim yelled.

"Why don't you want me to," Jeff asked.

"Cause I'm already with someone you dumb ass," Kim said, spitting in his face.

"This is going to be fun," Jeff laughed.

Tears ran down her face as he undid his pants. Her body too scared to move.

"Jeff, you're better than this," Kim cried. "Don't do this."

He took her hand and began moving it closer.

"You're sick," Kim cried.

"Turned on," Jeff asked.

"Get the fuck off of me, now," Kim yelled.

It took all of her strength to get Jeff off of her.

"What's the problem, afraid you're going to like it," he asked.

"I'm out of here. You can close this damn place up," Kim said, throwing the keys at him.

Kim left the building crying. She was so thankful he did not go after her, or go through with the deed.

"I'll get you one day," Jeff whispered.

xxx

Kim's feet were on the chair, arms wrapped around them. She reached for the phone, praying the Youth Center was still open. She wasn't sure about the time difference. Kim just got to get a hold of Tommy.

"_Hello_," asked a familiar voice.

"Oh, Ernie, thank God you haven't closed," Kim cried.

"_Kimberly, what's wrong_," he asked.

The way Ernie said her name caused Tommy and the others heads to turn. They quickly got up as Ernie motioned for them to come.

"Please say Tommy's there," Kim begged.

"_He's right here, Kimberly_," Ernie said.

"Thank you, Ernie," she sobbed.

"_Kim, talk to me. What happened_," Tommy asked.

"He made a move on me! It was so unexpectedly, I'm freaking out more," she cried.

"_That ass hole didn't_," Tommy growled.

He quickly lipped sorry to Ernie, who had never heard him talk like that before.

"_Just hold on, I'm coming_," Tommy said.

"Thank you, Tommy," Kim cried.

Tommy left the Youth Center without saying a word.

"Something bad must be going down over there," Rocky said.

"That guy still must be trying to get Kim," Kat realized.

Little did they know what Jeff had just tried to do to Kim.

xxx

Tommy ran home real fast to grab some extra closes. He had a feeling he was going to be there for a while.

"Thanks, Ernie for everything," Tommy told him as he took his last drink.

"No problem, but how are you going to get a flight to Florida that leaves now," he asked.

"I'll find a way," Tommy said.

"Come on," Billy replied. "You got a plane to catch."

They all stopped in the hall.

"You guys don't think I'm taking a plane do you," Tommy asked.

"Of course not, Tommy," Kat said. "We know that was a cover-up."

"Did you tell Zordon," Tanya asked.

There was no time to waste. Tommy had to beg Zordon to let him go until he had to confess what happened to Kim.

"Yeah, he knows. I'm getting out of here," he replied.

"Good luck," Adam said.

Tommy reached for his left arm and teleported to Kim's room.

"Man, what's going on over there," Rocky wondered.

"I don't think I want to know," Tanya said.

xxx

Kim jumped out of her chair and ran to Tommy as the flash of red entered her room.

"Oh, Tommy," she cried.

"I'm here, Kim, I'm here," he said.

"I'm really scared," she sobbed.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it," Tommy said.

"Just hold me, don't leave tonight," Kim replied.

"I wasn't planning on leaving," Tommy smiled.

He ran his hand through Kim's hair as her head fell to his shoulder. She had never been through something like that before.

"Hey, listen to me. I'm not leaving," Tommy promised.

Kim nodded and looked down. She had been thinking, and knew what she had to do.

"I made a choice. I can't go back," Kim said.

"But this was your dream, Kim," Tommy replied.

"Not when something like this happens," she cried.

"So, what are you going to do now," Tommy asked.

Sure, getting off the team would help some, but she still was not safe in Florida.

"I want to go home, Tommy. I'll get a job and an apartment. I've made good money here," Kim said.

"Why don't you stay with me," Tommy suggested.

"Tommy, I'm not going to be a thorn in your parents back," Kim laughed.

He was glad to see her smile, but he didn't understand. His parents loved her and would do anything for her.

"Kim…" Tommy stressed.

"No, Tommy. This is my decision," she said.

"As much as it pains me to say this, you're right," he sighed.

"Thank you," Kim said.

xxx

May 21, 1996

Kim had just informed Coach Schmidt of her leaving.

"I'm sad to see you leave, Kimberly," Coach Schmidt frowned.

"I'm sorry coach, but it's me decision," she said. "Listen, I'd prefer for you not to tell anyone where I'm going."

Kim didn't feel that she had to tell him the reason for her leaving. Tommy shook the coach's hand and grabbed Kim's paper work.

"It was nice to see again, Tommy," Coach Schmidt said.

Coach Schmitt had only met Tommy a couple of times while he was in Angel Grove.

"You too, sir. Come on, Kim, we got a plane to catch," Tommy said, throwing an arm bag over his shoulder.

He laughed remembering Billy when he said the same thing. Kim flinched a little at Tommy's touch.

"Come on," Tommy said.

When they walked out the door, Tommy asked her about it.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, it's just going to take time," Kim sighed.

She looked down, then back up.

"Were you serious about the plane," Kim asked.

"We can't teleport all your stuff with us, Kim," Tommy laughed.

"We can always ship it," she suggested.

"I never thought of that before," Tommy said.

"That's what you have me for," Kim smiled.

xxx

Tommy put a pink bag in the passenger seat as Kim walked out to his truck.

"You got everything ready, Kim," he asked.

They had rented a moving truck instead of just shipping Kim's things out. If she was going to get an apartment, she would need all of her things.

"Tell me again why we're not shipping," Kim asked.

"Because, Kim, you wouldn't have anything to start out with for like a week, and you were too stubborn to stay with me for that week," Tommy laughed.

He had asked her again if she would stay with him until her stuff came in. Kim said no once again.

"You know I would if it was just you, but I'm not going to be a burden to your parents," she said.

"Well, if you won't stay with me, I'll stay with you," Tommy replied.

Kim shot her head towards Tommy in shock.

"After high school, Tommy," she replied.

"Oh, yeah. Of course," he smiled.

"Yeah right hot shot. I know what you were thinking," Kim laughed.

"I know what you were thinking also when I reached for that letter so now we're even," Tommy said.

"Alright," Kim smiled.

They packed up the rest of the bed, chairs, and breakables and began their trip clear across the country.

TBC


	4. Returning to Your Roots

_Disclaimer: I just own Jeff Carter._

Chapter 4 Returning to Your Roots

May 26, 1996

"Five days on the road is too long," Kim yawned.

"You're telling me, Kim," Tommy said.

He turned her way and half smiled. Tommy was glad for her to be coming home.

"How much longer," Kim asked.

"Not much. Have you called the complex," Tommy wondered.

"Yeah, they say the rooms are new. That's why I brought the bed," Kim said.

"I'm glad Billy found it," Tommy smiled.

"Me too," Kim said. "I never got to ask you what Jason wanted."

"He's been having that weird feeling lately," Tommy sighed.

"Premonitions," Kim guessed.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"Have you told Zordon about them," Kim asked. "They could mean something from the future."

"He's stubborn like you. He doesn't want me to right now," Tommy laughed.

Kim rolled her eyes and also laughed.

"Stubborn, huh," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Still love you though," Tommy winked.

"Good," Kim smiled.

xxx

Everyone was at the apartment waiting for Tommy and Kim.

"Shouldn't they be here by now," Adam asked.

"Calm down, Adam," Billy laughed. "What's ten minutes?"

"Hey, is that them," Rocky asked excitedly.

Everyone turned, only to see a truck pass.

"No," Kat sighed.

"Does Tommy's parents still think he's with you, Adam," Tanya asked.

"Yeah. When he called saying Kim and him were driving back, I had to tell them that we were planning a big surprise party. I hated lying," he said.

"You really didn't," Billy noted. "The party's still on, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kat answered.

Rocky's eyes caught another moving truck entering the apartment complex.

"I hope that's them," he said.

"It is," Tanya smiled.

When the truck stopped, Kim didn't give Tommy the chance to open her door. She ran out of the truck and hugged everyone. Tears of happiness ran down her face. She hadn't seen them since Christmas.

"Oh my God you guys. I've missed you all so much," Kim cried.

"Us too, Kim," Billy said.

Kim and Tanya finally came face to face for the very first time.

"I heard a lot about you, Tanya. It's good to finally met you," Kim replied.

"Same here," she said.

Tommy walked up to them and put one hand on Kim's shoulder. This time, she did not flinch.

"Let's get you moved in," Tommy smiled.

xxx

Kat walked in with the last box.

"Is that everything," she asked.

"I think so, Kat," Kim said. "I really want to thank you all again for helping me out with this."

"No problem, Kim," Rocky smiled.

Adam looked over at Tommy.

"Everything's ready at the Youth Center," he whispered.

"Perfect," Tommy smiled.

"Off to the Youth Center," Rocky yelled.

"May I ask why," Kim asked.

She had hoped to be able to sleep.

"You'll see, Kim," Tanya smiled.

She lowered her eyebrows and looked over at Tommy.

"Thomas Oliver, you better tell me what's going on," Kim said.

"Don't look at me, Kim. I have no clue what's going on," he lied.

xxx

Kim held her breath as they all entered the Youth Center.

"Surprise," everyone yelled.

"Oh my God," Kim gasped.

The place was all decorated, complete with a banner saying 'Welcome Home'.

"Welcome home, Kim," they yelled.

Kim shot her head towards Tommy.

"You knew about this," she asked.

Kim playfully hit Tommy in the chest.

"And what if I did," Tommy laughed.

"Let's get this party started," Rocky yelled.

"Easy, Rocky," Kat laughed.

"This is totally great," Kim said.

"Glad you like it, Kim," Adam smiled.

"It feels so good to be home. I missed this place," she cried.

Everyone in the room could tell Kim was overwhelmed by what they had done for her.

"It's good to have you back home, Beautiful," Tommy said.

Kim then spotted the one person who was like her and Tommy's messenger if neither one of them was there.

"Ernie," she squealed.

"Why, Kimberly, you sound much happier," he noted.

"Oh I am. I was beginning to think that I would never see this place again," she said.

xxx

Adam dropped off Kim with Tommy also in the car.

"Do you need me to come over tomorrow to disconnect your car and drop the truck off," Tommy asked.

"I'll need someone," Kim laughed.

"Alright, I'll be here," Tommy smiled.

He opened Kim's door and kissed her goodbye.

"Night," Kim said.

"Night, Kim," Tommy smiled.

"Night, Adam," Kim waved.

"Night, Kim," he said.

They drove off, leaving Kim alone. Adam laughed as he noticed Tommy still looking back.

"Take it easy man. You've been with the girl for a week," he said.

"I hate leaving her like that," Tommy sighed.

"I know you do, Tommy," Adam said. "I'm sure you're parents would like that see you too."

"Aw man, I totally forgot. What did you tell them," he asked.

"That you were staying with me. Now, I need to get you home," Adam laughed.

"Sorry you had to do that," Tommy said.

"No problem," Adam laughed. "Besides, I know how important it was to get Kim out of Florida."

xxx

October 16, 1996

Jason, Trini, and Zack were in Angel Grove for a demonstration that Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were hosting at the Youth Center.

"Look at them go," Zack said.

"Tommy said that the group had been improving," Jason informed them.

"They really have," Billy said.

"I'm glad you guys could make it," Kim smiled.

She sighed and looked down. She did not want them to know yet, but she would have to tell them some time. Keeping this secret from them was the single hardest thing she ever had to do.

"We're glad too, Kim," Trini said.

"Can you believe this is our last year at Angel Grove High," Kat asked.

"I can't," Tanya said.

"Me neither," Jason joked.

"You don't even come here any more, silly," Kim laughed.

The laughing really helped her cope with everything. Kim had not told Tommy, but she had been having nightmares of that night. She could sometimes feel her head hit the floor.

"Neither did you until a few weeks ago," Jason said.

Zack pointed to a young boy wearing blue that was in the demonstration.

"Hey, who's that," he asked.

"His name's Justin," Kat said.

"He's really good," Zack replied.

"Yeah, he is," Jason said.

He suddenly put his hand on his forehead.

"You're not having that premonition again, are you," Kim asked.

"A little," Jason said.

She rolled her eyes. He was so stubborn not to ask for help.

"We need to have Alpha check you out while you're here," Billy insisted.

"Do you really think it's serious, Billy," Tanya asked.

"If it's a premonition of the future, don't you want to at least try to prevent it," he wondered.

"What if it's something that can't," Jason asked. "If it can't be prevented, and I embrace this felling, I'm telling you all to be prepared and try to break it."

xxx

October 18, 1996

Jason tried to sleep on the plane back to New York, but he just could not.

"Are you going to be alright," Trini asked.

Jason turned his head from the window and found Trini's eyes looking at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about what Zordon said earlier," he sighed.

"It's going to be alright bro," Zack said.

Jason leaned forward and saw Zack.

"You're going to get through this," Zack said.

"Yeah, you weren't a Power Ranger for nothing," Trini whispered.

"Maybe you can take a vacation in the summer," Zack said.

"You guys don't want to come," Jason asked.

"Can't," Trini frowned.

"Besides, you need some time to yourself," Zack said.

"Maybe Kim will come. That's if Tommy allows her to," Jason laughed.

Jason didn't care if he spent time alone. He just needed to know everything was going to be fine.

xxx

April 30, 1997

The team had been called to the Power Chamber. Kim tagged along with them like she always had for nearly the past year now. She helped Billy the best she could before he had left in March.

"Zordon, what is it," Tommy asked.

"Oh no, not cogs again," Adam moaned.

"You must stop them before they do anymore damage," Zordon said.

"Those things still give me the creeps," Kim shivered.

"That's because you were used to fighting putties and tengas," Alpha said.

"Man, it took me a long time to get over the creepy feeling of those putties," Rocky laughed.

They all gasped when they saw who was being attacked.

"Oh my God, they have Justin," Kat cried.

"It's morphin' time," Tommy yelled.

xxx

The five appeared where Justin was.

"Hold on, Justin," Rocky called.

Rocky ran over to his side.

"No offence, Blue Ranger, but I think I got it handled," Justin said.

Rocky could not help but give a little laugh. Justin had always been one to do things on his own.

"That you do, but isn't it nice to always have a little help," Rocky asked.

"Alright," Justin sighed.

"Man, these creeps are something else," Tommy said.

To everyone's surprise, Justin was holding himself pretty good. Then again, it wasn't too surprising. He had learned everything he knew from the best.

xxx

Kim could not believe what she was seeing.

"Tommy! Zordon, they have him surrounded," she panicked.

"There's nothing we can do, Kimberly," he said.

"Isn't there something I can do," she asked.

"I'm afraid not," Alpha said.

"Man, I wish we still had the Gold Ranger's powers with us," Kim sighed.

Kim couldn't stand looking at the viewing globe anymore.

"Damn it, I wish I could morph," she cried.

She turned back to look at the viewing globe.

"Oh no, they're kicking him to the ground," Kim gasped.

xxx

The battle had left Tommy's helmet cracked, revealing part of his face.

"Tommy," Justin asked.

Justin stood in shock. His karate teacher was a Power Ranger?

"If you're the Red Ranger, then…" Justin began.

He turned towards the other rangers, who began to take off their helmets.

"Unbelievable," Justin smiled.

TBC


	5. Save Me From Evil

_Disclaimer: I own Jeff Carter._

_AN: Sorry for the delay, I've been real busy._

Chapter 5 Save Me From Evil

July 4, 1997

Jason dialed the number to Tommy's house to give him a hard time. He knew Tommy would be packing his bags to move in with Kim.

"_Hello,_" Tommy's mother answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Oliver, it's Jason. Is Tommy around," he asked.

"_Let me get him_," she said.

It wasn't long before a breathless Tommy answered the phone.

"_Hello,_" he asked.

"You better take it easy bro," Jason laughed.

"_Hey, Jason. I've… been… crazy packing," _Tommy said, still out of breath.

"Is that what we're calling it now… crazy packing," he laughed.

Jason knew how much Tommy was looking forward to this day. Today, he was moving in with Kim.

"_In other words, packing like crazy_," Tommy said.

"I know. I was just messing with you," Jason replied.

"_Kim's going to be here any minute to help load up_," Tommy told him.

"Dude, that's cold, making your girlfriend load your truck," Jason joked.

He could see the leader of the Zeo Rangers rolling his eyes.

"_I said help. I have to put some of my things in her car because not all of it will fit_," Tommy said.

Jason then heard Tommy's mom calling him.

"_Jason, I got to go. Kim's here,"_ Tommy said.

"No problem. I'll talk to you later," he laughed.

xxx

September 3, 1997

Kim was still not sure about leaving with Jason. He had asked her to go with him scuba diving.

"You really don't mind me going with Jason for the weekend," Kim asked.

Tommy smiled seeing the concern in Kim's eyes.

"Trini and Zack couldn't go. I would have if we weren't on alert, meaning no one else could go either. Plus, Billy's on another planet. Don't worry, you'll have fun," he smiled.

"You know I don't like leaving when you're on alert," Kim frowned. "Not knowing what's going on scares me, Tommy. Don't you know that?"

"I do know, Beautiful. Just try not to worry about me," he winked.

"How can I not worry about you? I know you will be worrying about me," Kim smiled.

"You're right. I will be, but that's just me for you," Tommy said.

Tommy kissed Kim as the doorbell rang.

"That would be Jason," Kim said.

"Come on in, Jase," Tommy called.

Jason opened the door and looked around like a little lost puppy.

"Wow, you moved a lot of things since Tommy moved in," he noticed.

"Good to see you too bro," Tommy laughed.

"You know me, Tommy," Jason said.

Kim picked up her bag and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"See you in two days. Love you," she smiled.

"Love you too, Kim. Bring here back safe, Jase," Tommy said.

"Always," Jason smiled.

Tommy sighed he watched Kim and Jason walk out the door.

"May the power always protect you," he said.

xxx

September 4, 1997.

It was around 8 in the morning. Tommy, Adam, and Rocky were practicing for a charity tournament that was coming up the day Kim and Jason were coming back. Neither one of them were in the mood for practice in the morning. Adam and Tanya had watched a late movie, which lead to more afterwards. Rocky was busy with paper work for his karate school that he was opening up in a couple of months, and Tommy was up all night worrying about Kim.

"Come on, Rocky. Focus, Rocky, focus," Coach Daniels said.

Rocky shook his head and looked back at Tommy.

"Man, I'm so not up for this right now," he whispered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Tommy laughed.

"You three are trying too hard," Daniels said.

"And here I thought we weren't trying hard enough," Tommy laughed underneath his breath.

"Hey, Rocky, maybe we are trying too hard," Adam said.

He leaned up against the rope with Tommy.

"Or maybe we're not trying hard enough," Rocky said.

Rocky kicked high into the air, missing the bag completely that the coach was holding and fell out of the ring, landing on his back.

"Ah! My back," he yelled.

Tommy and Adam jumped down and ran to Rocky.

"Don't move," Tommy said. "Can we get some help?"

"It's going to be alright," Coach Daniels assured him.

"Just relax," Tommy said.

"Man, I'm so stupid," Rocky moaned.

"You're okay man, just calm down," Adam said.

Justin gasped as him, Kat, and Tanya walked into the building.

"Rocky," he yelled.

"Oh no," Kat gasped.

Justin began running towards were they were carrying Rocky into the ambulance.

"Justin, wait," Tanya called.

"Is he going to be alright," Kat asked.

"I think so," Adam said.

xxx

Divatox stormed into the sub.

"You idiots," she yelled. "You're worthless! And you…"

She walked up to her nephew, Elgar.

"Me," Elgar asked.

"You lost Lerigot. You let him get away," Divatox growled.

"I told you those bulk brains didn't have a clue," Elgar said.

"Oh shut up, Elgar," Divatox yelled. "Those are your bulk brains, which makes this all your fault.

He swallowed hard as she moved closer to him.

"Come on, don't punish me. I'm your favorite nephew," Elgar said.

Rygog started laughing as she walked away. Him ad Elgar soon began to fight.

"Quiet, both of you," Divatox yelled. "You're giving me such a migraine. I have a plan. Once we take away the one thing he values most in the world, Lerigot will come to us willingly."

xxx

Around noon that same day, everyone had decided to visit Rocky in the hospital.

"Hey," Kat and Tanya said in unison.

Kat, Tanya, and Justin walked in with nothing in their hands. Adam and Tommy walked in balloons and a card.

"We brought you a surprise," Tanya said.

She walked over to the bed and touched his hand.

"How are you doing," Tanya asked.

"The back still hurts like hell," Rocky sighed.

"Got cha a card," Tommy said.

"And, ah, some decoration," Adam replied.

He let the balloons go.

"The doctor says you're going to make a full recovery," Tanya smiled.

Even though the news was good, Rocky's expression was not.

"Yeah, but not in enough time for the competition tomorrow. I'm going to be out for a long time you guys," he informed them.

"What about the Blue Ranger," Justin asked.

Before Rocky could answer Justin's question, their communicators went off.

"This is Tommy. Go ahead," he said.

"Rangers, report to the Power Chamber. A powerful wizard has arrived on Earth, and may be in danger," Zordon informed them.

"Great. Just what we don't need," Adam sighed.

"We're on our way. Tommy out," the Red Ranger replied.

Rocky grabbed Justin's hand before they teleported out.

"Justin, listen to me. There's something I need you to do for me," he said.

"What is it, Rocky," Justin asked. "I'll do anything."

Rocky reached for his communicator and took it off with great difficulty.

"You must take my place as a Power Ranger," he said.

"Rocky, I can't! I'm only a kid," Justin panicked.

"Justin… I've seen the way you can kick ass. Please, I can't continue. You have all the skills to be a Ranger," he said.

"Alright, Rocky, I'll do it," he sighed.

"Good. Now get going," he said.

"Hold in there, Rocky," Tommy smiled. "We'll kick Divatox's ass for you."

"I know you guys will," he sighed.

xxx

The Zeo Rangers soon appeared at the Power Chamber.

"Lerigot has taken great pains to hide his location. Someone must be after him," Zordon said.

"You must find him quickly," Alpha panicked.

"Tanya and I better stay here just in case," Adam said.

That meant Tommy and Kat having to find Lerigot.

xxx

On Divatox's submarine, they were still trying to find Lerigot.

"Where could he be," Dixatox asked.

"I found Lerigot. He's on Earth," Rygog said.

Divatox ran up to him.

"Yes, he must be looking for Zordon. Excellent, you may kiss my hand," she said.

As he reached for her hand, she pulled it away.

"Got cha," Divatox laughed.

Elgar was behind her shaking his head.

"Earth," he yelled. "Forget it. Let's go home."

She turned back and hit him over the head.

"Never," Divatox yelled.

xxx

Kat and Tommy walked through the forest, trying to find the wizard.

"Wow, reminds me of parts of Australia," Kat said.

"Got him," Tommy smiled.

Kat turned to him as he continued to look down at the computer.

"The signal's coming form that direction," Tommy said. "Let's go find him."

She sighed as she began following him.

"Hey, have you spoken to Kim today," Kat asked.

"Not since the morning," Tommy said. "She and Jason were going scuba diving later today."

"Tommy, what happened that night in Florida," Kat bluntly asked.

"Kat, I…" he began.

"We all have seen the change in her since she has been back. What happened to her must've been pretty horrific for her to quit gymnastics," she said.

"She'll tell you when she wants you to know," Tommy sighed. "It's not my place to tell you."

xxx

Tanya and Adam were still at the Power Chamber tracking an object.

"Wow, this is moving fast," Tanya said. "Adam, come check this out."

Adam walked up beside Tanya to see what she was talking about. She seemed to be really shocked.

"You know that object we've been tracking," Tanya asked.

"Yeah," Adam nodded.

"It just entered Earth's atmosphere, but it has some kind of shield blocking its identity," Tanya said.

"It is likely the reason Lerigot has come to Earth. An evil energy surrounds it," Zordon replied.

"Man, I've got a bad feeling about this. I hope Tommy and Kat make it back soon," Adam sighed.

xxx

Jason stopped the boat and grabbed the gear.

"You ready, Kim," he asked.

"I guess," she sighed.

"What's up with you? I thought you liked scuba diving," Jason wondered.

"I do," Kim said, "but I have this strange feeling something bad is about to happen."

Jason shot his head towards her.

"Are you having the same feelings I am," he asked.

"They're my own. Why, are you having your feelings," Kim panicked.

"No, I just thought it was weird you have that feeling," Jason said.

"Um, by the way, have you been having them," Kim asked.

"No," Jason admitted. "Come on, let's get down there."

Jason and Kim dove into the water. It was not even five minutes later when they were captured.

xxx

Tommy and Kat had returned with Lerigot. He was in pretty bad shape knowing he could not survive long with the Earth's sun.

"Is he going to be alright," Kat asked.

"The sun has taken its toll on him," Alpha sighed.

"I wonder who's after him," Adam said.

Lerigot then began moving around like he was trying to get out.

"What's happening to him," Tommy asked.

He moved to Lerigot, wanting to get him out himself.

"Tommy, wait," Alpha said, "Lerigot is receiving a telepathic transmission that is obviously upsetting him greatly."

"Perhaps if we can find out what he is receiving, we can help him," Zordon replied. "Alpha, attach the cranial transmission scanner and connect it to the viewing globe."

As they all turned to the viewing globe, Divatox appeared on the screen.

"Zordon, I know you can hear me, so listen well. Lerigot must surrender. Say hello to Lerigot's family. Yera, loving wife and caring mother to little baby Vitel," she said.

"What the hell do you want, Divatox," Adam asked.

"Temper, temper Green Ranger. All I want is Lerigot," she said.

"Make it stop. Look what's it's doing to him," Kat snapped.

"Bring him to me," Divatox said.

"And why should we," Adam asked.

The screen then showed two scuba divers. They all swallowed hard. Tommy's eyes showed anger.

"Oh, and by the way. As a token of my appreciation, I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans. They're certainly nothing to look at, but my sensors tell me they were once one of your… what do you call them? Oh yes, Power Rangers," Divatox said.

Tommy's heart sank when the first scuba diver showed their face.

"Kimberly," he gasped.

Divatox laughed. She would have given anything to see the look on their faces.

"Do as I say, or it's lights out for all of them," Divatox said.

"And Jason," Tommy whispered.

xxx

Kim moaned and sat on the ground. It was around 3 in the afternoon that day.

"Kim," Jason asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I think we're in major trouble here," Jason sighed.

"I'd say. I wish we could morph," Kim smirked.

"That would be helpful," Jason laughed.

Jason threw his head back and fell to the ground.

"Come on, Jason. Don't do this to me now. You've been doing fine," Kim cried.

"This is it. You got to get out of here," he commanded.

"What? No way, not here. I'm not leaving. You can't embrace this evil now," Kim said.

"Kim, I have to be put under a spell in order for that to happen. You have to get out," Jason yelled.

"You're telling me I'll me put under this spell too? No," she cried.

Jason was getting worse with every second.

"Kim, I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean for you to be messed up in this."

xxx

The sun was coming down, and the Rangers did not have much time. They were trying to get Kim and Jason back without surrendering Lerigot.

"Look, there they are," Tommy said.

He pointed to Elgar, who was in a boat with two bodies.

"Send Lerigot down," Elgar commanded.

"No, bring our friends closer first," Tommy yelled.

"You have no choice human," Elgar laughed.

Tanya turned to find Lerigot was not there.

"Lerigot's gone," she gasped.

It was too late. Lerigot was now on the boat.

"Alright, you have what you came for. Let our friends go," Tommy commanded.

"Swim for them," Elgar laughed.

The Rangers had been tricked into thinking that if they gave Lerigot to Divatox, that they would get Kim and Jason back.

"No, it's a fake," Tommy said.

"Tommy, come on. We got to go back," Adam said.

"No Adam! I got to find them. Kimberly… Jason," he yelled.

"They still have them Tommy. Face it, we were tricked," he said.

xxx

It was late. The Rangers had received their Turbo powers, and were on a ship going to rescue Kim and Jason.

"I can't take it anymore," Tommy yelled.

Tommy was going crazy. Divatox had managed to kidnap his girlfriend and best friend. He felt like he had let them down.

"Tommy, you really need to get some rest," Adam said.

Tommy looked up at Adam.

"How could I've let this happen," he sighed.

He leaned over the rail and sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, Tommy," Kat said.

"Wasn't my fault! Kat, we were on fucking alert. I shouldn't have let them go," he cried.

"Kat's right," Tanya said. "There was no way of you knowing that Divatox would attack Kim and Jason."

"I guess," Tommy sighed.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed," Justin yawned.

"Good idea, Justin," Adam said. "I think we all need to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I'm going to stay out here a little longer," Tommy informed them.

"Oh no, you're not," Adam snapped, grabbing him arm.

Tommy looked from his arms into Adam's eyes.

"You need more rest than any of us," Adam said.

xxx

Jason knew they had to find a way out. He and Kim began making weapons.

"That's it. Kim," Jason said.

"What," she asked.

"Move away from the wall for a minute," Jason said.

She raised one eyebrow as she moved from him.

"Um, sure," Kim said.

"Instead of making weapons, I think we outta be concentrating on getting this panel off," Jason replied.

"Okay, um, wouldn't that mean all the water would come in," Kim asked.

"Yeah," Jason sighed. "Right now my dive computer says we're at 435 feet. The closer we get to Muranthias; the sub's going to climb. Once we hit 100 feet, we pop this off the wall and boom."

"And make it up in one breath," Kim asked.

"It's our only chance," Jason said.

Kim took deep breath. She knew he was right.

xxx

The water was coming in fast. Kim and Jason tried to hold up the panel the best they could.

"Jason, it's coming in too quickly," Kim panicked.

"I don't know how much I can take," he yelled.

"What do you mean," Kim asked.

Jason screamed and fell to the floor.

"Jason, please get up," Kim begged.

"You need to get out of here," he said.

xxx

September 5, 1997

Kim found herself waking up on an island. She came to her knees and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I," she asked.

She then remembered that her and Jason were trying to find away to escape from Divatox. Did Jason get out in time?

"Jason," Kim called.

No one answered.

"Oh no," Kim gasped.

The natives that lived there soon captured her.

xxx

After the ship the Rangers were on blew up, Adam thought they were dead. He soon saw them emerge from the ruins in their turbo vehicles.

"Let's find Kim and Jason," Tommy said.

"Let's get going before it's too late," Kat replied.

"Good idea, Kat," Tanya said.

With that, they morphed and were on their way to save Kim and Jason.

xxx

They reached the center of the throne room in the cave and found Kim and Jason hanging from a rope above a pit of lava. Kim's eyes grew as she saw them enter and smiled looking over at Divatox.

"What's this," Divatox.

"Rangers, this is Divatox. Divatox, this is your worse nightmare," Kim smarted off.

"Zip it. Lower them into the volcano," she commanded.

"No," Tommy yelled.

"I'll get the wheel," Justin said.

They watched as Justin momentarily stopped the wheel. Rygog then continued to lower them.

"Kim," Tommy yelled.

"Tommy, there's nothing we can do," Adam said.

"You guys help," Kim yelled.

"No, let me go," Tanya commanded.

"Oh, Adam, I can't watch," Tommy cringed.

His body turned and he threw his fist into the closest wall as Kim and Jason enter the flame of destruction.

"Kimberly… Jason," Tommy cried.

He went down on his knees and pounded the ground.

"Tommy…" said a soft voice.

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked up.

"They're gone, Kat. They're both gone," Tommy cried.

He got up, still facing the other way of where the pit of lava was.

"Oh my gosh," Kat gasped.

Tommy stopped as Kim and Jason appeared out of the pit.

"Whoa, that was a nice trick," Elgar said.

"Do I even want to turn around," Tommy asked.

"I think you do," Kat said.

He smiled as he saw the backs of Kim and Jason.

"You guys are alright," Tommy smiled.

When they turned around, their eyes were red. Kim gave an evil smile and broke her chains. Jason followed, and they both jumped down, causing the Rangers to step back.

"Destroy them," Divatox yelled.

Jason ran towards Adam, Kim to Kat.

"Jason please, it's me. It's Adam," the Green Ranger said.

"I know no one by that name," he replied.

"Get off of him," Tanya yelled.

Her and Justin tried to get Jason off of Adam, but couldn't.

"Kim, I don't want to hurt you. Fight this evil," Kat begged.

"Evil is like evil does," she hissed. "You should know."

"Kim, stop this," Kat cried.

"No, leave her alone," Tommy said.

Tommy turned her around to face him as he undid his helmet.

"It's me, Beautiful. It's Tommy," he said.

"We're your friends," Kat replied.

Kim turned back to Kat.

"Friends? I have no friends," she laughed.

"Kim, look at me. You're not evil. Kimberly, please don't do this," Tommy begged.

He placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled, almost like she was back, but then she took hold of his arms and twisted it.

"Oh come on, Tommy. You were evil once. Didn't it feel good," Kim asked.

She then kicked Kat in the stomach as Jason grabbed Tommy by surprise.

"Oh and sweetie, pink is out," Kim said.

"Funny," Kat moaned, "what color's yours then?"

"Fight it Jason, you got to. This was your premonition," Tommy said.

"You're mine, Ranger," he laughed.

"No, I don't want to hurt you," Tommy said. "This is your premonition."

"And I embraced it, Tommy," Jason laughed.

"Into the fire," Kim whispered. "Into the fire."

"Do it, do it," Divatox commanded. "Maligore's power will exceed. Throw him in the fire!"

"No," Jason yelled. "This one is mine."

He had Tommy over the pit by his neck.

"Now I'm the one with the muscles and the power," Jason laughed.

"That's right, Jase, but you're not using your brain power," Tommy said.

"You should have never become the leader of the Power Rangers. You don't have half the balls it takes to be a leader," Jason replied.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that," Tommy said.

Tommy flipped Jason over the edge and got a hold of him.

"Aw," Jason yelled.

After that, Lerigot freed Kim from the spell. She saw Tommy lying over the side of the pit.

"Tommy, hang on" Kim yelled.

"Come on, Jase, don't fight me," he said. "You got to remember all the good."

Kim ran over to him and wrapped her hand around his.

"Kim," Tommy asked.

"I'm with you," she said.

Together, they slowly pulled Jason up and the spell on him was also broken.

"You guys," Jason moaned.

"Oh, Jason," Kim cried.

Kim threw herself on top of him.

"Tommy that was it. That was what I've been felling," Jason said.

"It's over now bro," he smiled.

"I'm sorry for everything I said, whatever it was," Jason said.

"Well, some of it was true, but the whole balls thing was totally uncalled for," Tommy laughed.

"I said what? Damn, now I'm really sorry," Jason said.

"Come on, Jase, we had no control," Kim replied.

xxx

Tanya ran up to Adam and hugged him after the tournament.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Thanks, Tanya," Adam smiled.

"You guys were absolutely great," Kim said.

"Jason… I want to thank you for stepping in," Rocky replied.

"No problem, Rocky. Just take care of that back," he said.

"We did it," Tommy yelled.

He threw Justin over his shoulders as Jason accepted the check.

TBC


	6. A Letter of Coming Home

_Disclaimer: I own Jeff Carter._

_AN: I've been super busy with my studies. Whoever said your senior year was supposed to be fun lied!_

Chapter 6 A Letter of Coming Home

September 27, 1997

"Please, Tommy. Explain to me why I never got the premonition Jason had again. I'm still a little confused," Kim said. "I know he has had it forever, but wouldn't I have gotten something too?"

"Kim, Jason has always somehow carried a power that only a Red Ranger can feel," he replied.

"What about you and Rocky," she asked. "You said only a Red Ranger."

This was true. Even Tommy was a bit confused.

"First Red Ranger I guess," he sighed.

"But Rocky got his powers I thought," Kim said.

"I guess not this one," Tommy replied.

"This is too confusing. I'm going to get the mail," Kim said.

A few seconds later, Tommy had just sat down when he heard Kim scream. He quickly ran out to find her eyes glued to an envelope.

"Kim, what's wrong," Tommy asked.

"This is a letter from Aisha," she smiled.

"And she knows our address how…" Tommy asked.

"Haven't you heard of email," Kim laughed, moving her eyes to the note.

Kim started jumping up and down as she read Aisha's letter.

"What's all this excitement for," Tommy asked.

Kim shoved the letter on his chest.

"Read for yourself," she said.

_Hey Kim (and Tommy),_

_Man, I still can't believe you live together, not that it was going to happen sooner or later. How's the new team doing? Wow, Zeo to Turbo. It seems like yesterday that I decided to leave the group._

_The main reason I'm writing instead of sending an email is… my computer is nonfunctional at the moment. My luck, and just when I was about to send you the good news. You probably would have known for a week already that I'm moving back to California. Not in Angel Grove though. I don't even know where this place is anyway, but I know its close._

_I'll be in October 26. If you're wondering where I'm staying (Don't be so shocked) well, with Rocky. Tommy, know I know you know now where I live since you help out at his dojo. We both decided not to tell anyone until we felt it was the right time. See you then._

_Love you (Even Tommy),_

_Aisha_

"This is unbelievable," Tommy said.

"Easy, Tommy. Don't pull a me now," Kim laughed.

"The last time you fainted was when you told me you did looking at the White Stranger. Unless you count when, well…you know," he said.

"I don't like to count me losing my powers as fainting," Kim sighed.

xxx

October 25, 1997

A day before Aisha was coming home, Adam got a call.

"Hello," he asked.

"_Adam, this is Tommy_," he said.

"Hey, Tommy, how's everything," he wondered.

"_Pretty good. How's that new job coming along_," Tommy asked.

Adam had a job with a karate school right after they had graduated. Rocky at the time was still working on everything with his school. Adam had felt a little awkward.

"I can't stand it. I'm thinking of asking Rocky if you two need help at the dojo," Adam said.

"_Sure. We can always have the extra help, but don't take my word on it_," Tommy laughed.

Tommy could hear Adam take a breath.

"This whole Rocky and Aisha thing is still shocking to me," Adam sighed.

"_I know what you mean. They never lead on that they were dating_," Tommy said.

"I should have seen it coming. Hell, I've known them since fifth grade," Adam laughed.

"_Hey, are you and Tanya still coming tomorrow_," Tommy asked.

Tommy and Kim were planning a party for Aisha's arrival.

"Yeah, Tanya's all excided. She had to call Kat, so we're going to have her with us," Adam said.

"_Alright. Man, I wish Billy was here_," Tommy sighed.

"Yeah, that'd be nice…" Adam said.

Adam's line became silent.

"_Adam_," Tommy asked.

"Got to go, Tommy. Tanya is calling me," he said.

"_Alright, see you tomorrow_," he replied.

"Later," Adam said.

xxx

October 26, 1997

Tommy was the first to get up. He took Kim's hand that was lying on his bare chest, and gently kissed it.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Tommy whispered.

She awoke to see Tommy's eyes looking down at her and smiled.

"Good morning, Handsome," Kim smiled.

"Would you mind checking the clock since it's on your side," Tommy asked.

"8:30," Kim said.

"Already," Tommy moaned.

Kim rolled her eyes as she got up.

"That's what happens when you stay up all night," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Tommy yawned.

"Come on, we have to get ready," Kim said.

She walked over to his side of the bed and took his hand.

"Five more minutes," Tommy yawned.

"No," Kim laughed, pulling him out of bed.

xxx

Tanya turned back from Kat to look at Adam.

"Adam, you're not lost, are you," Tanya asked.

"Me, lost? Never, Tanya," he replied.

"Adam…" Kat stressed.

"Alright, a little. I'm back on track, I see the highway," he said.

"And how far a long from there," Kat asked.

"Depends," Adam said.

"Adam, I can't believe you got lost. How the hell can you get lost in the same town you live in," Tanya yelled.

"One, we had to pick up Kat, who doesn't live in town anymore. Second, I thought we would get there faster," he replied.

"Rocky and Aisha are probably already at Tommy and Kim's," Kat said.

xxx

Kim walked over to the door as the door knocked.

"Hey guys," Kim said, opening the door for Kat, Tanya, and Adam. "We thought you weren't going to make it."

"We would have been here sooner. Adam and his brilliant mind thought he could get us here faster. He ended up getting us lost," Tanya replied.

"When's Rocky and Aisha getting here," Adam asked.

"Her plane landed twenty minutes ago, so they should be getting here any minute," Tommy said.

xxx

Thirty minutes later, Aisha and Rocky finally arrived.

"Did you two get lost too," Kat asked as she hugged Aisha.

"No, why, did you," Aisha wondered.

Aisha kept her eyes on Kat as she hugged Kim.

"I did," Adam admitted.

"Aisha's plane was delayed," Rocky said. "I didn't think of calling, sorry."

"Well, Kim. I would have never guessed that you would have moved back," Aisha replied.

"I know, Aisha. Things happened that were out of my control," she sighed.

Kat's head went down, remembering her and Tommy's conversation last month.

"Out of your control," Tommy yelled.

"Alright, not all of it was, but in the end, it was my choice," Kim said.

Everyone had a confused look on their face. Neither Kim nor Tommy had told them what had really happened that night, and no one was about to ask. Kim had actually begun to act more like herself lately.

"When do you start college, Tommy," Rocky asked.

"Maybe in the summer. Working for my PhD's going to be hard," he said.

"I still don't know how you got the thought of getting a PhD," Kim replied.

"I'm going to this on my own," Tommy said.

"Whatever you say," Rocky sighed.

"Come on now, Rocky. Even though it's a bit shocking, I know Tommy's going to do great," Kim said.

"Thanks, Kim," Tommy smiled.

"Come on. We're supposed to be having a party," Tanya said.

"Let's do this," Rocky yelled.

"Take it easy big boy," Aisha laughed

TBC


	7. Meeting at the Ape Dojo

_Disclaimer: I own Jeff Carter._

Chapter 7 Meeting at the Ape Dojo

November 21, 1997

Tommy took a second look at the agenda for the day. Rocky must have not noticed what he had written.

"Rocky, are you sure this is right," Tommy asked.

Rocky laughed as he saw what Tommy was pointing at.

"Come on, Tommy, the class is ready for the advanced techniques," he said.

"I'll take your word on it," he sighed.

"Alright then, let's get to it," Rocky said.

He laughed as he threw a hand over Tommy's shoulder.

xxx

Tommy walked out of his class and wrapped a towel around his neck.

"How was class," Rocky asked.

"Man, Rocky, you were right. The kids picked up like that," Tommy said.

"Told you. Trust me every now and then," he laughed.

A car suddenly pulled up to the driveway.

"The next class starts in an hour, Tommy. Hello, Tommy," Rocky asked.

Tommy was too busy looking at the person getting out of the car.

"It's Kim," Tommy said, looking back at Rocky.

"Did you hear me," Rocky asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

Kim locked her door and entered the building.

"Hey there, Kim," Rocky greeted her.

"Hey yourself, Rocky," she smiled.

Kim grabbed each side of Tommy's towel and pulled him down.

"And you, mister," she asked.

"Breaking for lunch," Tommy said.

"Good. Aisha's coming by soon so we four can eat," Kim replied.

"May I ask what we're eating," Rocky asked.

"Aisha is picking up food from this hamburger place that just opened up," Kim said.

xxx

Kim and Aisha had just finished their hamburgers.

"How's the food you all," Aisha asked.

Rocky nodded.

"Man, this stuff's good," he said.

"I'm already full," Tommy moaned.

Kim laughed as Tommy leaned back in his chair.

"Just don't throw up during class," she joked.

"Funny, Kim," Tommy said.

"I thought so," she smiled.

"Come on girl, let's get to the mall," Aisha said, getting up.

"Alright, Aisha. Rocky, we're leaving Aisha's car here, okay," Kim asked.

"That's fine, Kim," he said.

Kim grabbed the food to throw it away.

"How do you like the car, Aisha," Tommy asked.

"It's great. Thanks again for letting me have it, but are you sure you didn't need it, Kim," she asked.

"No, I've had that thing for a good three years, but don't worry, it works fine. It was just time to get a new one," she said.

xxx

A few minutes before closing time, a car horn started blowing outside the Ape Dojo.

"That would be Kim, Rocky," Tommy said.

"Go, Tommy," he laughed.

He grabbed his bag and headed out.

"See you tomorrow," Tommy said.

As Tommy was walking out, Aisha was walking in, bags in hand.

"Oh no, I'm going to have to build a bigger closet," Rocky joked.

"Whatever, Rocky. You should she how much Kim got," Aisha laughed.

"I can only imagine," Rocky said.

"Are you ready to close up," Aisha asked.

"Yeah, let me get the keys and I'll lock up," Rocky said.

"Alright. See you at home," Aisha replied.

Aisha got up on her tiptoes and quickly kissed Rocky.

"Love you," she said.

"I love you too," Rocky smiled.

xxx

Tommy walked into the kitchen area where Kim was cooking dinner and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It smells great, Kim," he said.

She turned around to say something but Tommy's lips stopped her.

"As I was trying to say… it'll be ready in five minutes," Kim said.

"Can't wait," Tommy smiled.

"Can you get the plates out," Kim asked.

"Sure," Tommy said.

Kim filled up her plate of food and sat at the table to join Tommy. After taking the first bite of food, Tommy could tell something was bothering Kim.

"You okay there," he asked.

"I've cooked better meals," Kim sighed.

"It tastes good to me," Tommy smiled.

"Thanks," Kim said.

Tommy could not help but feel there was something more than that.

"Come on Kim, you got to tell me what's going on," he said.

"I've been having nightmares about that night. I think it means he's still out there somewhere, just waiting to make his move," she sighed.

"Kim, it's been over a year now. I don't think something like that will go away anytime soon," Tommy said.

xxx

May 11, 1998

When Tommy arrived at work, Rocky was already there.

"Hey there, I thought you might have slept in today with how late you are," Rocky laughed.

"Sorry, Rocky, the truck has been messing up lately," Tommy said.

"I think it's time to get a new car," he suggested.

"I think so too. Hey, have you heard anything from Justin," Tommy asked.

Rocky turned his way and nodded.

"Yeah, why," he asked.

"He hasn't called in a while. He must be taking the whole losing powers thing hard," Tommy said.

"Not really. He told me now that he's going to start fresh," Rocky replied.

"Fresh," Tommy wondered.

"Yeah, he's making plans to move out of the state with his dad," Rocky said.

"Good for him," Tommy replied. "Starting fresh should help him."

xxx

As Tommy walked into the house, the phone began ringing.

"I'll get that, Kim," he said.

"Alright, Tommy," she called.

"Hello," he asked.

"_Tommy, it's Adam_," he said.

"Hey, Adam, what's up," he asked.

"_Do you think you need a frog at the dojo_," he wondered.

"Why are you asking me? Rocky's the one that runs the show. Didn't we have this conversation a while back," Tommy asked.

"_If you say so. I'll call him tomorrow. Later, Tommy_," Adam said.

"Wait, did you quit your job," Tommy asked.

"_Yes_," Adam admitted, "_I just didn't like how the owner was running the business_."

"I see," Tommy said. "Bye."

Kim walked up to Tommy.

"What did Adam want," she asked.

"A job," Tommy laughed.

xxx

My 12, 1998

Rocky sat on the couch as he answered the phone.

"Hello," he asked.

"_Rocky, it's Adam_," he said.

"Hey my man. Tommy says you're going to be hitting me up for a job," he laughed.

"_Yeah_," Adam sighed.

"That's fine with me," Rocky said.

"_Cool. So, when do I start_," Adam asked.

Rocky laughed at the excitement in Adam's voice.

"Would you like to come tomorrow," Rocky said.

"_Yeah, tomorrow's cool_," Adam smiled.

"Great. See you then," Rocky laughed.

"_Bye," _Adam said.

xxx

May 13, 1998

Tommy walked up to Adam after class.

"Yo, Adam how was your first class," he asked.

"Great. I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to feel such satisfaction again," he said.

"You missed it, didn't you," Tommy asked.

"I sure did," Adam sighed.

"Well, you're doing what you love," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I am," Adam smiled.

"Kim's waiting for you outside," Rocky said, walking up to Tommy and Adam.

"Thanks man," Tommy replied.

The End

(WORKING ON THE SEQUEL)


End file.
